The present invention relates to a color television signal recording-reproducing equipment in which a color television receiver and a magnetic color television signal recording-reproducing equipment to be referred to as a color VTR for brevity hereinafter in this specification are combined into a single unitary unit in such a way that some of the circuits may be used in common by both the VTR and the color television receiver.
The magnetic video tape recorders or VTRs have the advantages that the video information recorded upon a magnetic tape may be immediately played back or reproduced and that the recorded video information may be erased so that the new video information may be recorded again many times on the single video tape. However, the VTR must be used in conjunction with a television receiver or picture monitor. For this purpose, the VTR is electronically and mechanically coupled to a picture monitor or television receiver which is designed as a discrete equipment independently of the VTR.
The main reason why the home VTRs are not widely used is their expensive cost. That is, it is still a great burden to buy both a color television receiver and a VTR. Moreover the electronic and mechanical interconnection between the color television receiver and the VTR and their operation are very complex.
To overcome the above and other defects or problems, it has been proposed to combine a color television receiver with a VTR as a single unit, but the cost would be still prohibitive as they are designed and manufactured as a single unit respectively.